


A Birds Flight

by YaminsCurse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Rough Sex, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminsCurse/pseuds/YaminsCurse
Summary: “I want to be as free as a bird,”“Why?”“Because then I’d be free to love you”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first book on here so I hope you enjoy! This is a Levi x reader book but will be using Lana Reader I hope that is ok! Please leave comments for any thoughts or improvements I could make, sorry if there are any typos, I did check d: ! Please enjoy! (also this chapter is a bit on the shorter side, I wanted to get the introductory stuff out of the way)

You starred at the blue sky that was splashed with thick layers of white clouds. You wondered if everyone around the world saw the same blue sky you saw now. The birds chirped and flew through the sky. They were free of burden and guilt. Oh how you wished you could take flight like a bird and fly free, but this was a mission you must complete. 

You were taken out of your thoughts when Keith Shadis, this old crust looking man with sunken eyes, who’s personality was way too eccentric and loud for your liking, hovered over your small stature. You gave him a monotone look, you were not phased nor interested in what he had to say today. You had been training to be a scout for 2 years and today was the last day you had to endure this old mans constant yelling.

“Some of you will become scouts and some of you useless runts will not!” 

Way to state the obvious, you thought to yourself.

“With that said get to the dining hall! I expect all of you to be in bed early, because if any of you sleep in I will personally make sure you run 100 laps before the ceremony!” He threatened. “Now go!!”  
.  
.  
.  
The dinner hall was loud. Too loud. You weren’t fond of a commotion, it just set you off. You didn’t even wanna be here in the first place. What business did you have here? All you were was a...

“LANAAAA!!!!” The girl with brunette hair called out to you with her mouth half full with a potato. You grimaced. You liked Sasha, but just like with Keith before, she was sometimes too much for you. 

“Which regiment are you gonna pick Lana?” Sasha asked, eyes full of curiosity. “Scouts,” you plainly stated taking a bite of your stale bread just to place it back down. 

“Ah got it... You gonna finish that?” Her curiosity suddenly fading, now distracted by food, once again. You pushed the plate over to her without a word. It didn’t even taste good anyway, what good was it to you. 

“See! Lana knows what’s up! She is a true solider!” Eren, the loudmouthed hot head shouted to Jean, overhearing you wanted to join the scouts. You were older than everyone there, you 19 and everyone else being 14. So you always found their antics quite foolish and unneeded. 

“Great, another suicidal maniac! At least she can handle herself though!” The boy who, you agreed with Eren, looked like a horse, called back. “OH YEA??! WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE HORSEY?!” Eren yelled back. 

And you were done. You wanted none of this. You stood up and started walking back to the bunks to sleep. To no surprise you find, Annie your bunk mate, already in her bed cleaning a knife. 

“Should you even have that?” You asked blatantly. You only got a familiar shrug in return. Classic Annie. “This is it...I won’t fail.” You say to yourself and somewhat to Annie as you lay down on the bottom bunk. She just hums in response as your eyes begin to flutter close as you get ready to make the most dangerous and page turning choice of your life.  
.  
.  
.  
“Congratulations for making it this far cadets! Now for the top cadets in your class, in tenth, Sasha blouse, in ninth Connie springer, in eighth Marco Bott, in seventh Jean Kirstin, in Sixth Eren Yeager, in fifth Annie Leonhart, in fourth Bertolt Hoover, in third Lana Reader, in second Reiner Braun, and in first Mikasa Ackerman! Those are the top 10 in the division. Dedicate your hearts!” The man with eyebrows that were bigger than the veins that popped on Keith’s head announced as he saluted over his heart. Everyone else copied including you, even if it was a half hearted salute. 

You were happy you didn’t make first but third was too close for comfort. You didn’t wanna stand out, that wasn’t for you. Maybe you should not have gotten carried away on the 3dm gear. You had to admit, it was a lot of fun and always made you feel free, well as free as you could get. 

You could guess you got third mainly due to your cold nature and lack of effort during training. You would mainly hang out with Annie or think to yourself. No one could really put up a fight besides Annie anyways. 

“-now if you wish to be part of the scouts please stay where you are.” The blonde man declared. You had totally tuned out most of his speech and only heard the last part, but you knew you were staying, but... if you left now you could leave the guilt, you could just say you failed and call it a day. No that was out of the question. You stood your ground as you saw majority of the crowd chew the inside of their cheeks before deciding this wasn’t worth their lives. You envied them, such free will. 

“I salute to the few who stayed! Welcome to the survey corps!” The man saluted. “Please follow me to the corridors. This is where you will be assigned a roommate and captain.”  
.  
.  
.  
The corridors were wooden and had candles ad lamps lighting every inch of the place, and was somehow...spotless. The man who lead you here, who’s name you learned to be Erwin, the commander, specifically told you guys in a oddly serious tone to keep the place spotless before he left earlier, which took you by surprise. Maybe he was just a clean freak. You shrugged as you now tackled your new problem, your roommate was none other than Sasha blouse, the food loving, eccentric, playful brunette. Great. 

“Ah this is gonna be so fun! What squad did you get assigned to Lana!?” You winced before answering, “Hange Zoe...” You had heard of her but never seen her in person. “AWWW lucky I got captain Levi..” Sasha added with a whine. “And who is that?” You asked curiously. “WHATTTT? You don’t know who captain Levi is? He’s only humanity’s strongest and coldest solider. I just hope he gives us snack breaks.” You highly doubted that was gonna happen. Hmm Captain Levi huh? Humanity’s Strongest. Your interest was peaked, but you set that interest aside and looked at your new room, you suddenly felt very tired. 

“I’m going to sleep.” You stated “Okay! Goodnight Lana...do you think they will have good breakfast?” 

“Go. To. Sleep.” That was all you said before you yourself, passed out cold. Ready to full-fill your mission from this day forward.


	2. Strapped

*crash*

You rolled over to the other side of your bed. You were too tired to deal with this right now. Sasha had gotten up extra early hoping to get to the dining hall before everyone else, mumbling to herself that she would be the first one to try the food. You didn’t think the food was gonna be any different than the food you had in the training corps but you didn’t want to crush Sasha’s high spirits.You were also just too tired to talk in general. 

Eventually the bustling around from Sasha got to you and you sat upright and huffed as you looked out the window. The clouds covered the sky like a blanket giving the sky a grey color giving signs of rain. You frowned deeply. The rain displeased you, it meant you didn’t get to see the beautiful blue sky or the birds flying in it. This soured your already groggy mood.

“Ok Lana!! Let’s go!! Or I’ll leave you behind!” Sasha said as she dashed out of the room to where you guessed was the dining hall.

You had no problem with her leaving you behind. That just gave you more time to get ready in peace. Plus breakfast wasn’t technically for another twenty minutes. 

You looked around your pale room. There was a nightstand to the side of your bed where your bag stood next to. You wondered why you bothered bringing a bag. You had no personal belongings beside absolute necessities, and the survey corps gave you a uniform already. 

You stood up and grabbed your pants and shirt slipping them on. Then your straps, you were mildly confused. How did these things even work? You wondered to yourself. You fiddled and struggled with the straps while trying to put them on correctly. Once you had given up and felt that it looked relatively correct you called it a day. 

You looked in the mirror that was on the wall in the middle of the room and looked at yourself, you had your hair in a high ponytail and your eyes gave away your lack of sleep despite falling asleep quite early. 

“Eh who cares?” You mumbled to yourself walking out of the room down the halls lit by only the grey light from outside.   
.  
.  
.  
The dining hall was already loud and bustling, most of the new recruits out and sitting with friends eating. You sighed and grabbed a tray walking to the line of people waiting for meals. 

They were giving hot soup with tea or hot water. Your mouth watered. You hated to admit it, but you were starving and that hot soup was just calling your name. 

“Black tea or hot water ma’am?” the guy at the stand asked you. You guessed he was there as a chore. 

“Do you have earl grey?” You asked.

“No sorry.” The man replied dryly. 

You sighed, “black tea will be fine thanks.” You said as the man handed you a steaming white mug. 

You walked towards the table Annie was at. The table would be empty if it weren’t for Annie and now you, but you were grateful for that. You always liked that Annie didn’t crave attention or need people with her. 

“Hey,” you said breaking the silence at the lonely table. 

A nod. “So what’s your plan?” Annie asked eyeing you. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” you replied with a smirk. 

“Ha, be careful. At least you’re not with captain Levi,” The blonde girl commented.

“Ah yes Levi, Sasha mentioned him earlier, saying she was on his squad. He’s some kind of... god warrior? Humanity’s strongest they say?” You puzzled. 

“He’s bad news, stay clear.” 

“Easy for you to say, you aren’t even in the scouts.” You chuckled. “But maybe it’s the way to go, he could be useful.” You added.

“Right.” And the conversation was over. You and Annie continued to eat in a comfortable silence until the blonde stood up and walked over to her regiment. 

You figured you should follow suit. You did need to report to your commanding officer for training in ten. You stood up and took your leave heading out to the training grounds where the captains already stood, waiting. 

As you found yourself outside you frowned. It was chilly and it was slightly sprinkling. How you wished you could be inside reading a book right now. 

“Ahh! Over here young one!!! You’re in my squad right!?” A woman with a short ponytail and glasses called out to you. 

You nodded as you walked over to said woman. 

“What’s your name? I’m Hange Zoe! The section commander! I’m guessing you’re in my squad?” Hange said with way to much enthusiasm for your liking. 

“Yes, I am Lana Reader.” You replied dully. 

“Ahh! Of course your ranked 3rd in your division, yes? Quite impressive!” 

Ah fuck you didn’t wanna be “impressive” 

“As you can see these are your squad mates.” She pointed to 6 other people. One of which you appointed to be Armin Arlert. He wasn’t very skilled in battle but his strategic brain made him a threat. 

You nodded. 

“Alright youngsters! Let’s get down to some training! I wanna see how you guys fair to my new battlefield I just set up! You will all fly through the forest making sure you kill every “titan” In your path! But this time it’ll be more tricky than your usual training!” Hange said beaming. “You will be going up against captain Levi’s squad. Consider it a.. competition.” She added with a smirk and a glint of her glasses. 

You shuddered, this woman was crazy. 

You walked over to where the rest of the recruits were standing. They all looked pumped, especially Eren, he was always down for a competition, even if he did often lose. You were conflicted. Did you wanna try, you didn’t want to stand out too much. You concluded you would just have fun with it. Aiming for 5th at the most. 

“On your mark... Get set..... GO!” Hange screamed. 

Everyone dashed off, gas releasing into the already grey air pushing them forward. 

You buzzed off without a second thought gliding through the trees. You loved the feeling of flying and the wind whipping through your hair and dancing across your face. You always got carried away on the 3dm gear. 

You were quite enjoying yourself clinging from tree to tree, the sound of metal echoing through the forest, just as a cut out the size of a 10 meter titan popped out from the side of the tree. You reacted quickly, flipping mid air over the head of the cut out before slicing the fake nape and clinging to another tree. 

You had never been caught so off guard by one of those pop outs, They usually appear on the ground giving your time to sense and hear them, but this one came from behind the tree 15 meters up, as if it had climbed the tree. You guessed they wanted to test your reaction times. Luckily, you’d been trained for this. 

You whisked through the air, slicing down cut out after cut out, gracefully, some might say. You were in your element. You had began reaching the end of the forest. You clung to the tree to your left and right before shooting yourself forward landing on two feet. You guessed you at least made it before half the recruits. You couldn’t complain, but it somehow felt... like a very short time period. 

You looked around and to your horror you found no one at the finish line. You had finished first, and you couldn’t see anyone approaching anytime soon. Not even Mikasa?! You questioned yourself. 

“Seems you’re the only runt who finished at an adequate time.” A cold voice called to you. 

You turned your head, next to you was a short man with steel eyes colder than the air with black cropped hair. 

You gave the short man a small nod before contemplating to yourself, “was this the Levi they all spoke of? He didn’t look to intimidating.” 

Not long after, one after another came zipping to the finish line through the trees. The first of which being Mikasa Ackerman. A cold faced girl who seemed to only show affection for the hot headed boy Eren. 

“Congrats to all that finished! And now for the winning team! Drum roll please!!!! MEE! Hange Zoe. My squad had the most amount of members finish first, and even had Lana Reader finish before everyone else in first!” 

“tch disappointing, extra chores for all of you,” Levi commented 

You looked down not wanting to meet the surprised looks from anyone. 

“Alright kids, that’s all for today, Levi wants you guys to get to cleaning early! So get to it! Dismissed!” Hange ordered. 

Everyone saluted and headed out. You kept your head low, how could you get carried away?! You were so distracted by your own thoughts you didn’t even notice Hange and Levi’s conversation. 

“Interested?” Hange nudged Levi.

“Hardly, can’t even put her straps on correctly” Was all the cold man said before he walked away to the commanders office. 

“Sure short stuff,” Hange laughed. Before walking to her own office to file a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW didn’t expect a new chapter so soon did ya??? It’s a miracle. We finally got to see Levi! I promise there will be more Levi action in the next chapter, just hold your horses... (no not jean) Ok so this probably won’t follow the original story line because well, I get do decide what happens MUAHAHHAH. So..sorry if you wanted it to follow the og story....  
> Hope you liked this chapter! Please send suggestions my way! :D


	3. Rabbit

You had spent a whole week with squad Hange. You had learned she loved trying to find out the nature of the titans, sending your squad on multiple expeditions to figure out how they originated, when, why they’re here, what makes them tick, and that was dangerously alarming. You constantly tried reminding her that they were just animals who preyed on human flesh, but she had none of it, and it concerned you. 

She was very persistent and eccentric, but you somehow connected with her, you found yourself smiling more often. She would laugh at your smart remarks and wouldn’t scold you for it. It almost made you sad for the real reason you were there.  
.  
.  
.  
You were walking over to Hange’s Laboratory early in the morning. You were carrying a huge bottle filled with acid that Hange had you fetch for god knows what. It was pouring outside and you were glad Hange assigned you a little chore to keep your mind off of the dull scenery that was the sky. 

As you entered her laboratory the brunette with glasses turned to you very quickly, which startled you. 

“Lana!! Good news! The commander accepted my request to allow you to switch squads!” Hange beamed. 

You stood there eyes wide. You felt kinda betrayed, yes, you had no right to feel that way but you’d come to like Hange and now she was excited for you to leave? 

“Aren’t you excited?! I got you into squad Levi!” Hange asked with equal enthusiasm.

“I.. um Thank you section commander Hange, but I politely decline.” You returned in your most polite voice, hoping you could learn more from Hange, you were getting a lot of info here. 

“DECLINE?! You know how many people with kill to have the chance to be in squad Levi?” Hange exclaimed, baffled by your response. “You’re talented Lana, and your talents are wasted with me. You have amazing fighting abilities, you’re great with odm gear, and your battle strategy is off the charts! Please take this opportunity. For me... “ Hange put her hand on your shoulder, her face seemingly more serious. “You could do great things.” 

You? Great things? You grimaced. This opportunity was wasted on you. It would do them no good. 

“Fine, thank you section commander.” You gave in dryly. “When do I report to captain Levi?” You asked.

“Should be sometime later this afternoon. He wants you to meet him in his office.” 

“And where is that?” You asked dully. 

“Ahh right, take a right and go straight from where my office is and you’ll be there.” Hange smiled. 

You nodded then gave Hange a salute. 

“Thank you for being my squad leader section commander!” You said to Hange with more umph than you usually put out. 

“No need! It was great having you by my side!” Hange smiled once again. “Now go, if you don’t tidy up and smell like you’re from heaven Levi will make sure you ascend to said holy land.” Hange laughed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh nothing,” She chuckled again. 

As you walked out of the room you waved Hange a good bye and closed the door. 

Why were you upset!? You were just using her anyways. Damn it all! You needed to get your act together, you were here for a reason and you would not fail.  
.  
.  
.  
As you walked into your room, you sat at your desk and grabbed the paper and pen that stayed under your pillow. You began writing every detail you obtained from their formations, to their schedule and eating times, even bathroom breaks. You folded the paper and put it in an envelope pouring hot wax from your candle on the back and using your thumb to imprint the wax. It burned a bit, the hot wax sending a tingling sensation through your thumb. You grabbed the forsaken letter and headed out to the post office outside of the barracks. 

“oh hey Lana,” Eren called as he waved at you. You turned your head to said boy. 

“Hey,” You replied.

“Whatcha mailing? A letter home?” Eren asked.

“Oh.. yea this, just wanted to tell my family all about how the scouts are, we’re pretty close.”

“Cool! You’re lucky, well I’ll see you later, tell Armin I said hey ok?” Eren said as he walked off into the building. 

You nodded. 

“Wait I’m in his squad now, I can’t tell Armin hey for him..” you sighed as you mumbled to yourself. There was no point in telling him now, he’d find out eventually. For now you had to go and see Captain Levi.  
.  
.  
.  
As you approached the captains quarters, you stood at the door. Would he see right through you? Why did he accept you into his squad. You began overthinking the scenario, “No Lana just go in, this is a great opportunity, you will be getting information only you and your squad will get to know. You grabbed the rest of your courage and knocked on his door. 

“Name and business?” Was all the came from behind the door.

“Lana Reader, I was sent from Section Commander Hange for my transfer.” You stated Cooly 

“Come in,” 

As you opened the door, you were immediately struck with the smell of tea and soap. The room was tidy with a small couch and table in the corner of the room. There was a huge large desk that Levi sat at in the middle of the room in front of a big window. It was similar to Hange’s just way more tidy and less personal. 

“There is not much to discuss, just that you better not drag the team down, and you will start training with my squad tomorrow morning.” He said bitterly.

“I won’t sir.” You said plainly. 

“Good, that is all.” He said before he stood up and headed for the door. 

“Wow he’s short.” 

“Excuse me?” He asked giving you a raised eyebrow with a death glare. 

You pondered, did he just read your mind? No.. you said that out loud. 

“Nothing sir.” You saluted calming, keeping your composure. 

“tch, you better not be late tomorrow morning. I want you at the trading grounds bright and early. Got it?” He asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

“Yes sir,” you replied as you gave a half hearted salute. 

Levi looked at you for a moment. “Oh and your straps are on wrong. Fix that.” Was all Levi said before shutting the door behind you. 

You stood there for a moment. Damn it, you knew something felt wrong. You shot glares at Levi’s door. Damn he was blunt. He was not your favorite person.  
.  
.  
.  
You arrived at the training grounds just before Levi got there. You weren’t one to follow rules like a little puppy, but you couldn’t lose this opportunity to be in his squad. 

“All right runts, as you hopefully noticed, we have a new recruit.” Levi pointed out as he walked onto the training field. 

Eren gave you a glance that showed he was shocked, yet didn’t seem disappointed. 

“Now, sparing, you all are getting weak. Slack off and you’ll have stable duty for a week.” Levi threatened. 

You rolled your eyes and looked around. You had trained with most of these people already back at the training corps, so you knew their fighting style. You weren’t interested in them, you were interested in the one and only Levi Akerman’s ability. You gave him a glance. 

“What? Spit it out Reader. I don’t have time to watch you stare at me.” Levi spat. 

“Sir would you do me the honor of being my partner?” You asked bluntly. 

Levi’s eyes stayed cold, seemingly unphased. 

“And why would I do that? You haven’t proven yourself to be a worthy fighter yet.” Levi replied cooly. 

“Only one way to prove it sir.” You replied with a smirk. 

“Tch you’re a lot of work you know. Take your stance reader.” 

You put up your stance bringing your hands to your face. You knew this wouldn’t be an easy fight, but all you wanted was to learn his fight style.. you were intrigued. Either way, you would win. 

You and Levi starred at each other for a few seconds before you ran in sending a few punches to Levi’s face to which he, to no surprise, dodged easily. You brought a high kick up to his head to which he quickly ducked and swung his feet under yours causing you to lose your balance and flip backwards onto your hands returning back to your stance where Levi was already waiting for you.

He sent round after round of punches. Some of which you dodged and blocked. You were keeping up with him, until his knee connected with your stomach. You stumbled back couching, trying to catch your breath, but Levi was not done. He swung himself on your neck resulting in you falling flat on your back, head connecting with something which was not the ground. 

Levi had placed his hand behind your head. 

“You’re not bad runt, but you will have to do better.” Levi starred into your eyes. He was on top of your chest pinning down your arms. 

He was good. Better than you had expected. His fighting style was unpredictable and fast. He was a force to be reckoned with, but the intel was amazing. You wanted to fight him again and again. It was exhilarating. You had never fought someone so good. It had been a while since someone besides Annie had brought you to the floor. 

“You’re good captain, where’d you learn to fight like that.” You asked, voice laced with curiosity. 

“Save your questions for people who care.” He spat out. 

Damn. 

“Training is concluded, Lana Reader, I want you at my office after dinner. Be late and you get stable duty for 2 weeks. Dismissed.” Levi stated before walking off. 

Why did you have to go see the captain. You already couldn’t tolerate him. 

“Wow Lana... I didn’t know you were that good! You held your own against Captain Levi longer than even Mikasa could.” Eren beamed.

“Yeah whatever.” Was all you said before you walked off. You were in a sour mood and now you had to go and see the captain later tonight?! 

You walked over to your shared room where you began writing down what you experienced today. You felt no guilt this time. 

“LANNAAA... uh whatcha doing?” Your roommate Sasha questioned. 

“Writing home.” You blandly replied.

“Oh..cool.. well you gonna come to dinner! I’m starving! Hurry up!” Sasha whined. 

“I’ll pass, knock yourself out.” You replied keeping your eyes focused on the “letter” 

“Suit yourself! Cya!” Was all Sasha said before running off into the halls. 

What a weird girl, you thought to yourself. 

“And done, I’ll send this one in at the end of the week.” You told yourself. “Now to go and bother mr. short stuff,” you said as you walked out into the candle lit hallways. 

You could hear the hard rain on the windows, you just hoped there wouldn’t be any thunder. You may have hated the rain because you didn’t get to see the beautiful blue sky, but it was also because there was a chance there would be thunder, and you were not fond of said loud noise, to put it lightly. 

As you approached the captains door you walked in, not bothering to knock. 

“You’re supposed to knock.” Levi scolded, eyes still focused on the paper he was scribbling on. 

“So petty,” you muttered.

“Getting gusty eh?” Levi asked looking up for just a moment. 

“I know what your capable of, I’m not gusty, I’m just aware.” You replied “And I’m not nervous you’ll attack me, you didn’t even seem to like touching me.” 

Levi gave a disgusted frown. 

“You have a weird way of wording things Reader.” 

“Perhaps. What is it you need captain short stuff?” You said with a smirk. 

“I’d like to remind you I AM your captain and you’re shorter than me cadet.” Levi said, seemingly unphased. Giving you his usual blank expression that you were unable to read. 

“Comparing your height to a woman younger than you sir? How pitiful.” You smirked

“You’re age doesn’t seem to matter when it comes to your height. Doesn’t seem like you’ll grow any more to me... Little Rabbit.” Levi concluded looking up to you. 

“Ha little Rabbit? Pet names already? How bold captain. Why a rabbit, might I ask?” 

“You seem to like pet names considering your name for me earlier.” Levi replied.

“maybe I do.” You folded your arms. “But again, why a rabbit.”

“I thought you were smart, rabbits hop around into places they shouldn’t be. Sound familiar?” Levi states as he sits up.

“What do you mean by that sir?” You ask raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh nothing really, but for the real reason I brought you here. I hope you didn’t think I asked you to come here so we could sit here and insult each other all evening.” 

“A shame really, would have been fun.” You replied. 

Levi rolled his eyes before continuing. 

“I have a new expedition coming up soon. It will be a difficult one. We will be riding up near wall Shiganshina.” 

“And why is that?” You questioned. 

“We want to look at the damage of the wall. We need to bring Hange and her squad to the wall to examine the damage better. The crazy hag thinks she can find clues near the wall to where the titan went that broke the wall and why.” Levi responded.

“And why are you telling ME this sir?” You asked. 

“Your job will be to help me guard Hange Zoe and Armin Arlert.” 

“With all due respect sir, I believe they can do so themselves.” Sass lacing your tone. 

“Maybe, but they will be distracted poking at the wall, and when Hange gets distracted by something she likes.. god knows she’s useless in battle.” Levi rolled his eyes just thinking about it. “So, you will help me, you are our best, and I expect you to make sure you show it.” 

“And if I don’t?” 

Levi looked you dead in the eyes. 

“Right, stable duty.” You commented. 

“Good, now dismissed. The squad formations and gear line up will be at 7 am sharp. Be late and I’ll personally sign you up for a Hange science lecture.” Levi asked before returning to his seat. 

You shuddered at the thought, opening the door to exit Levi’s office. “yes sir,” was all you said before exiting the room. 

How interesting... They wanted information on the titans that attacked wall Shiganshina huh? How interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! 2 chapters in one day! I got inspired okay!! Damn this chapter was longer than I usually write, but at least you got some thick tension between Levi and the reader! Don’t worry, there will be some romance later, gotta build it up. On that note, why do you think Lana is writing so many letters home? Hmm. Anyways Hope you liked it! Please feel free to tell me if the chapters are ever getting boring! Peace!


	4. Struck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: Ok so this chapter has very mild season 1-3 spoilers. Anyways, please enjoy! :D

You woke up, more like jumped, to the sound of thunder and lightning striking. You had a new expedition with captain Levi and your new squad to supposedly assist Armin and Hange in finding clues near wall Shiganshina early in the morning. You weren’t very excited to begin with, but now there was thunder!? You absolutely hated the sound of thunder and now you had to travel outside where you were most vulnerable, and to make it worse you were with mr grumpy pants, Captain Levi. 

You stood up from your bed stretching your limbs, reaching for your uniform. You felt the cold breeze that traveled through your room. Your windows were closed yet it was freezing. You quickly pulled on your uniform and reached for your cape hoping it would give you extra warmth, but to no avail. 

As you walked out to the storage room where your gear and everyone else was, you found Captain Levi leaned against the door to the storage room, arms crossed. 

“Good, you made it, I thought I was gonna have to drag you here.” Levi commented looking up to you.

“Like you could, with that midget body, you would trip and fall flat on your face trying to drag me here.” You smirked.

“You’d think your beating yesterday would have showed you that I could easily drag you anywhere I want.” 

“How forward of you captain, where do you plan on dragging me?” You say as your smirk grows. 

Levi’s face grows in disgust. “Keep this attitude and it won’t be anywhere good.” 

You chuckle before opening the door to the storage room. You pause, only Hange’s squad is here. 

“Captain?” 

“Hm?”

“Where is the rest of our squad?” You ask in confusion.

“They aren’t coming. We don’t need a larger squad of newbies to attract more titans. I just hope choosing you was the right option.” Levi scoffs. 

“With all due respect, what difference will it make if two of our squad members are there.” You ask ignoring the insult. 

“A lot more difference than any of those other newbies. Our goal is protecting squad Hange and that is all.” 

“Fine..” You scoff. 

“Are you ready to go Levi!” Hange asks as she butts in. “I’m so excited to get a look!!” 

“Almost four eyes, Lana needs to get her gear on, and then we can head out.” Levi looks in your direction, “So hurry it up cadet reader!” 

“Yea yea shorty.” You mumble before grabbing your gear. 

As your putting on your gear you call to Hange. “Hey Hange can you help me?” You always had Hange help you with your gear since getting the back of the straps was quite difficult for you. 

“Hange.. Hange!!! Ugh she’s too distracted reading over the battle formation..” You frown as you try and turn your head enough to see the straps on the back. 

“My god you’re slow.” Levi comments as he walks over to you. 

“Well old man, Hange usually helps me, but she’s too busy so it’ll take me a second. Can you not wait? Will you soon die of old age?” You tease. 

“tch, don’t test your luck little rabbit. Just turn around.” 

“And why would I do that?” You ask 

“Humanity might be dead by the time you finish tying these straps yourself, so I’m going to help.” Levi scoffs. 

“I don’t need your help old man.” 

“Turn around or you go with no gear.” He warns 

You reluctantly turn around. Levi crouches down and starts grabbing the straps bellow your hips buckling them together. As Levi fiddles with your straps, every once and a while you feel his fingertips touch your back, which sends shivers down your spine. 

“Are you cold or something?” Levi asks as he stands up. 

“Uh.. yea.” Your face flushes as you respond. You weren’t shivering for that reason in particular but you weren’t lying, you were cold. 

“Well don’t start chattering your teeth, that gets annoying,” Levi responds. 

“Wow... what a gentleman,” You mumble as you roll your eyes. 

“Alright group! Let’s head out.” Hange orders. 

You guys walk to the stables where you all grab your horses and ride through the town to the front gates. 

“Do not leave your post by any means reader. You got that?” Levi’s face goes grim. 

You shuddered, he looks terrifying, why does he care so much anyways. “Yes sir.” 

As the gate opens Hange’s squad, Levi, and you ride off. You can feel the wet cold air hit your face as you ride trough the grassy terrain outside of the walls. Before you even know it, someone shoots off a red flare, signaling a titan has been spotted. 

“Keep going straight!” Hange orders. “Levi! Do your thing!” 

In the blink of an eye, Levi is up and swinging towards the titans ankles, which he quickly slices ad then dives down to the titans nape killing it instantly. He then jumps back up onto his horse. He was fast, and resourceful, he was definitely a threat. 

“We are entering the forest! Be on the lookout for titans!” Hange yelled. 

“Reader, keep your position, you and me are the main defense.” Levi ordered. 

“Yes sir!” You replied. You were on very high alert, the chance of thunder and a titan approaching kept you on your toes.   
.  
.  
.  
You and Levi killed Titan after titan as you rode through the forest. There was somehow no casualties or thunder, luck seemed to be on your side. 

You spoke too soon. 

From behind you, you saw a back flare go off. An abnormal titan. 

“Section commander! There are over four abnormals heading our way.” One of the squad members told Hange. 

“We keep riding towards the wall. Levi, Lana, can you two handle them? It would be dumb to let us all stay confined here in the forest.” Hange asked.

“Leave it to us!” You replied. 

“Good, see you two soon.” 

You and Levi halted on you horses, turning around to face the approaching titans. 

“You take the two on the right, I got the two on the left.” Levi called out. 

“Got it!” You said as you shot up into the air. 

There were two 15 meters that where both abnormal. It didn’t seem to bad. You shot your hooks onto the lower parts of two trees and flung yourself under the feet of one of the titans cutting its ankles just as Levi did earlier. You then launched yourself on the other titan and swung your swords into it’s eyes, blinding it and then flipping over it’s head taking out the nape. 

The tian fell to the floor, but not before the other titans ankles began to heal. You cursed as you saw a hand come your way, immediately cutting off its fingers as you shot the hooks of your gear into its head. You were about to slash it’s eyes when..

*BANG* thunder struck right at that moment, leaving you paralyzed for just a moment. But that moment was enough time for the titan to grab you. You struggled as the titan squeezed you. 

*Crack* You screamed in agony as you felt your ribs crush under the immense pressure of the titans fist. The titan brought you near it’s mouth. 

This was it, this was how you were gonna die. You failed... you failed. 

All you heard was the sound of metal as the titan dropped you as it tumbled to the floor. Just when you realized you were alive, you realized you were about to die from falling from such a height. But you were yet again saved by the one and only Captain Levi.

“You dumbass! What the hell happened?! Scared of a little thunder?” Levi scolded as he held you. 

You clung to Levi as he zipped through the forest back to your horses. 

“Sorry captain,” you hung your head as Levi placed you on the ground. 

“tch just don’t let it happen again. Got it?” Levi’s eyes looked murderous. 

“yes sir.” 

“Now get on your horse.” Levi ordered. 

As you climbed onto your horse your broken ribs screamed at you as you clutched the reins wincing. 

“What the hell is that face for cadet?” 

“Nothing.. sorry.” You replied keeping a straight face. 

Levi walked over to you and poked your side. You yelped in pain. 

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” You demanded. Levi just nodded. 

“Can you hold out just until we get to Hange? Should take three minutes.” Levi asked. His eyes just unreadable as ever. 

“Yea.. don’t worry about me, I got it.” You reassured. 

As you trotted back to Hange, the pain in your ribs increased. It felt as though the bone wanted to poke through your skin and organs, but you endured it as best you could. Giving no or little to no signs of discomfort, but the very subtle signs did not go unnoticed by Levi. 

“You guys made it! I’m guessing everything went well?” Hange asked as she waved at the two of you. 

“More or less.” Levi replied. 

As you tried to dismount your horse, you found a hand reached out to you. You looked to see Levi holding out his hand in hopes of aiding you. As much as you didn’t want to except it, you were in too much pain. 

“Thanks...” You said, face flushed with embarrassment. You hated when you seemed weak. 

All Levi did was nod before walking over to Hange. 

“Find anything?” Levi asked.

“So glad you asked!” Hange’s eyes began to glisten 

‘Oh no’ is all both you and Levi thought.

“When we first approached, I found nothing, until Armin pointed out all the grass was dead and black right here.” Hange proceeded to point to a big patch of now dead, black grass right in front of the hole in the wall. 

“And? Cannons were probably fired right here. It was right by the entrance.” Levi countered. 

“Yes! Exactly! How could we have fired cannons so close to the wall without risking destroying more of the wall. Something else happened here.” Hange replied. 

You started to connect the dots, and panic started to arise. They were gonna find out. You had to think quick. 

“You’re over thinking it Hange. It’s right in front of the already broken hole and the wall was already breeched, so we probably fired cannons knowing it would make no difference since the walls were already in shambles.” You stated. 

“Hmm, that’s a good point Lana.... but we would find essence of gun powder near here, and there’s none. I had everyone check before you got here.” 

Shit. She was good. You should have known. 

“It’s almost like lighting struck here, or some kind of energy..” Hange pondered. 

“Section Commander?” Armin asked. 

“Yes Arlert?” Answered Hange. 

“If you recall, when Eren turns into a titan a burst of electricity is produced. Perhaps...” 

“Wait wait wait.” You waved your hands. “What about Eren being a titan?” 

“You never knew, Lana? I swore I talked about it... hmm no matter. We found out not too long ago that the boy Eren Yeager could turn into a titan at will. We believe he could be a huge help in saving humanity!” Hange smiled. 

Your panic soon turned into fear. Eren had one of the titans... this wasn’t good.. 

“Oh.. wow I never knew. That’s great!” You smiled nervously. 

“Yes! Now anyways. I’m gonna take a sample of the grass and rock here and then compare it to the rock and grass near Eren when he transforms. Armin would you grab the samples for me please?” Hange asked Armin. 

“Of course!” Armin replied cheerfully. 

“So you’re suggesting another titan like Eren attacked the wall? Is that correct?” Levi asked. 

“Bingo! I just need to run some tests.” Hange answered. 

“alright, I’m all done. We should head out.” Armin suggested. 

“Sure thing! Alright. Put the stuff in the wagon and let’s head ou- hey Lana you ok? You don’t look so good.” Hange’s face turned to worry. 

“What yea! I’m good.” You answered. But you knew you weren’t. Your rib had probably punctured something and you felt dizzy. 

“Lana you’re pale...” Hange outstretched her hand. 

“Oh yea...” You quietly said as you collapsed to the ground. 

“LANA!”   
.  
.  
.  
You woke up a little later in the wagon the squad had brought along. You looked down at yourself for a moment to find a cape draped over you and laying on something soft. 

“Wha..” you croaked.

“Rest dumbass.” 

That’s all it took for you to pass out cold once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYEEEE This chapter was so fun to write!! I added a little fluff into this chapter ;) Again please leave suggestions for how to make the story better, because I am very new to writing. So I am sorry if the writing is very amateur. Or give your theories on Lana Reader. Anyways, Peace out!


	5. Blue sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Mild mention of abuse ⚠️

You squinted your eyes as the light poured into the room through the window.

You could hear the sound of birds chirping and feel the warm sensation of the sun on your skin. 

As you sat up you winced, “ah- son of a-“

“Ta ta ta, don’t strain yourself young one!” Hange scolded as she placed a hand on your shoulder pushing you back down to your back.

“Right.. so what happened.. why does my body hurt so much?” You asked in discomfort from the pain.

“You seriously don’t remember?” You shook your head at Hange’s question. “Oh well, you broke 3 ribs on our last expedition and ended up passing out due to what I’m guessing was pain and injury. The broken ribs were only fractured but ended up poking through your stomach. It was quite serious.” Hange explained. 

“Got it... thank you for patching me up then.” You placed a hand on your stomach. “So how long have I been here?” You asked. 

“Hmm maybe 3 days?” Hange replied.

“W-what! Three?! Can you get me a pen and paper please!! I um I need to write to my family. They will begin to worry! Please!” You begged. 

Hange smiled, “sure, but you need to allow me to help you sit up. Got it?! You have a pretty nasty scar that is still healing along with your ribs.” 

You nodded your head. “Sure!” 

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Hange said as she left the room. 

You were left to your own thoughts as you looked out the window. 

You now had a lot more information to share. You would definitely get praised for this, or maybe scolded, seeming you couldn’t sway your comrades opinions on the Titan in shiganshina. Either way you had to report back to your “family.” 

Although this is what you were here for, you still felt some sort of guilt. They had just spent 3 days treating your wounds and treated you more like a family than your real “family” ever did. 

*flash back to 10 years ago* 

“What a foul creature!! A devil!!” The towns people screamed out as they threw another kick to your already beaten form on the ground. 

“What good is she?! Just die you absolute outcast!” Another kick. 

You lifted your heavy eyes towards the crowd, catching the eyes of your parents. 

You pleaded with your eyes hoping they would come to you and scoop you into their arms and tell you everything would be alright. 

They did not. All you could see was the look of disgust and disappointment. You knew you weren’t worth much but you hoped you would be just enough for your parents.

You let your head fall back to the floor in defeat. You were nothing. That was until a hand reached out to you. 

*end of flashback* 

Your thoughts were interrupted as Hange bursted into the room.

“Guess who’s back!!!” Hange called out as she placed the paper, quill and a small tray for you to write on, on your lap. “Alright here we go,” Hange started as she began to lift you up placing a hand on your back. “Don’t rush it ok.. and there. I’ll give you a bit of privacy, just call me or Armin when you are ready and we will send your letter off!” Hange stated as she exited the room. 

You nodded a thank you and grabbed your quill writing everything you could as quickly as possible. 

You wrote everything in detail. The way capatain Levi fought, the way Hange and Armin were so curious and bright that they had managed to make assumptions that were mildly correct. You continued on giving full descriptions of what you had encountered as a scout, making sure everything you included had some relevance. 

Finally you drew a detailed, yet easy to read map of the barracks. 

“ you done? “ 

“Ahh- fu— oh hey Armin sorry you scared me.” Your squealed. 

“Ha ha .. sorry my bad. So is this good to send off?” Armin asked 

“Oh yea go right ahead.” You said as you handed Armin the letter. 

He looked at it for a bit before asking , “hey I’ve never seen this address before.. where is this?” 

“Oh.. just my home town, it’s kinda far from everyone, they were very private people.” You answered.

“Oh ok, well I’ll be off, hope you feel better soon!” Armin waved as he excited.

“Thanks!” You replied giving yourself a mental pat on the back for your somewhat good bluffing. 

You didn’t get much time to yourself before you heard a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” You answered 

Your eyes went wide, and then went grim as you placed your eyes on the one and only captain Levi.

“Captain,” your voice monotone. 

“Nice to see you too, how are you fairing with your wounds?” Levi asked as he sat on the seat next to your bed. 

“Fine, could have been better if someone wasn’t such a slowpoke.” You smirked.

“Tch you’re the one who got scared by thu-“ 

“Ok ok I get it! It won’t happen again!” You interpreted Levi as embarrassment overflowed you. 

“Tch, you know you don’t need to be embarrassed by that right? It’s dumb.” Levi said, his head turned in a different direction.

“Yea whatever, hey.. um I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble..” you said as you swallowed your pride. 

Levi looked at you then turned away again as he replied. “At least you’re alive, you’re a good solider, it’d be a shame to loose you.”

Your face flushed. Did he just compliment you?

“But you owe me a new cloak.” Levi interrupted. 

“What why?!” You asked, eyes big.

“You don’t remember? I put my cloak over you because you get shivering.. your chattering was getting annoying.” Levi scoffed.

The flashback of you mildly slipping into consciousnesses and feeling the cloak around you flooded your brain. 

You stood there flabbergasted. Your face flushed more, you wouldn’t be caught dead being so dependent like that. 

“I.. yes sir, I’m sorry.” 

“Tch it’s fine it was my choice anyways.” 

The two of you sat there is silence. You couldn’t tell if it was awkward or not though. 

“So, do you know if I can walk around yet?” You asked breaking the silence. 

“Not without assistance. That’s why I’m here. Hange had to attend back to work, so I’m her replacement. She suggested that I take you out since it’s such a nice day.” He answered.

“Oh.. alright.. so, could we go now? I missed seeing the blue sky.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow before nodding. 

“This is going to hurt a bit, and breathing is gonna be hard. So you’re gonna have to use me for support.” Levi said as he placed his strong hands on your back to help you up. 

“Thanks but I’ll be fine.” 

“We’ll see.” Is all he said.

As Levi got you to our feet, you took one breath and you winced doubling over, but not before Levi put an arm around your waist. 

“Alright you stubborn brat just hold on ok? We don’t have to go far if you don’t want to.” 

“Alright fine, but don’t you dare make fun of me.” You pointed a finger at his defined face. 

“Just as fragile as a rabbit huh.. well fine, only this once” he sighed.   
.  
.  
.  
“ alright here,” Levi stated as you looked up to the sky. 

It was beautiful, there were flowers all over and you could see the sky so clearly. 

“How did you find this place.. it’s beautiful.” You asked as your eyes stayed locked on the sky. 

“I’ve gone through hard times, everyone needs a place to clear their mind.” The emotionless man answered.

“Why would you bring me somewhere so personal?” You asked.

“You said you were excited to see the blue sky right? The landscape around here makes looking at the sky even better.” He explained as he looked up to the sky. 

His eyes were filled with hat seemed like sadness and pain. 

“Thank you Levi,” 

And then his grey eyes went back to unreadable.

“Tch on a first name basis are we? Just don’t expect things like this all the time. You just seemed upset by the grey weather so I figured you’d enjoy this.” 

“You’re very perceptive aren’t you captain?” You smiled 

“Tch,” 

He was cold and distant, but there was a sense of sadness in this man you wanted to heal. You didn’t know why, but you felt like you related to him in some way. Which only increased your curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh you guys got a little flashback aye?! I feel like Lanas secret is about to be revealed soon... muahaha. 
> 
> I’m so sorry it’s been a while, I’ve been on a trip and had to type this on my phone so there might be typos... 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed, and hope you liked the little fluff in this chapter. Remember, feel free to comment your observations or suggestions. Bye bye!


End file.
